A joint arrangement of this kind is disclosed in German patent publication 2,643,780. There, a tiltable stand lamp is described which has a ball joint with a cable passthrough guide in the lamp base. A telescope tube arrangement is mounted on this ball joint and a lamp cable is guided therein. Limit pins and limit stops are provided in the telescope tubes in order to prevent an excessive rotation of the telescope tubes relative to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,219 discloses a ball joint which can be clamped tight by means of a screw cap. A cable passthrough is configured in the ball joint and a cable hook connector is assigned to the ball joint.
German patent publication 4,333,913 discloses a ball joint having a joint ball wherein an adjusting force for the joint ball can be adjusted in a joint ball socket.